Come To Bed
by lizandhenry
Summary: A little post ep for 2.15, inspired by episode 1.03.
AN: I know. I need to work more on Quiet Pain. But work was crazy this week. Plus, when watching 2.15, it reminded me of a moment in 1.03 (and really much of the first few episodes when Elizabeth is learning to cope with her job) and I had to write this. It's a one shot for now. But I left it a little open if I get inspired again. As always, please leave your comments, they make me happy :)

 **Come To Bed**

It had been a trying day; for both of them. Elizabeth wanted nothing more than to fall into her husband's arms and snuggle in their bed putting the day's events behind them.

But her hope was crushed when she opened the door and heard the loud noises from her husband's laptop. "Hey." She said, lethargically placing her things on the front table. "Any word on the Jareth dinner?" She hoped it would lighten the mood.

"No. Everyone's asleep." He said, barley looking up. No kiss. No hug. No usual greeting.

"How about you?" She leaned tiredly on the doorframe

"I'm not tired." He said, focused on the video.

"Henry." She breathed heavily with exhaustion. "You're obsessing. You have to put it down for the night."

He sighed, placing the computer on his desk rambling on about how he went over the files over and over and couldn't come to a different conclusion.

"So what are you doing?" she questioned.

"Looking for what we missed. I guess." He wasn't 100% sure what he was doing, but he had to do something.

She knew the danger of this obsession. She'd felt it and experienced it herself in the CIA. Even a little as Secretary. But by now she'd learned the hard way that she has to be able to leave it at the office and relish in what little time she got to spend with her family. She didn't want her husband heading down this road.

His phone beeped. Russell. He confirmed that the bomber was coerced; not radicalized.

"Babe, you heard him. It's not on you." She hoped that would settle his mind.

"Yea."

"Come on, let's go to bed." She offered her hand and a smile.

"Kay…." He said walking her out. She thought she'd gotten through. Until he released her hand and said. "I'll be right up." backtracking after a few steps to his desk.

Elizabeth reluctantly let go of his hand and climbed the stairs, watching through the French doors as he hit play again quickly realizing he would not be up anytime soon.

***Come to Bed***

Up in the bedroom, Elizabeth sat on the bench for a moment. Part of her wanted to slip into bed and sleep. But the bigger part of her was feeling for Henry. He was obsessing. He was just starting to get over Dmitri before he found himself in the middle of a chemical bombing. Running back in to the chaos before he knew the danger; once a marine, always a marine. She loved him for that. But it didn't stop the terror in her heart she still felt when she thought she might lose him. It was fresh in her mind. And while he was safe, he was far from okay. She understood why he yelled at her, why he insisted on being in the DIA. This bomber had attacked his country, his family, and him. He needed to fight back. But they always discussed things. They listened to the other's opinion and needs. Especially since Baghdad.

That night she let his dismal of her feelings go, focusing on caring for him. She had assumed he would apologize in the morning. But he didn't.

She appreciated the President's offer to join the task force and was relived they could actually talk. But now that they could, she found herself feeling just as far apart from him as when they couldn't. Maybe further.

Their bedroom chats and pillow talk had always been a staple for their marriage. The bedroom was their sanctuary, their little corner of the world for them, and them alone. They could lay in bed and talk about anything and everything, without the kids overhearing. She never felt more in need of one of those conversations.

It wasn't usually her style to seduce her husband into bed, but she was desperate to make her husband whole again; to heal his heart and to keep him from self destructing. Shedding her suit, she stood from the bench and deposited into the hamper. From the dresser, she pulled on one of Henry's favorite slips, the silk blue one with white lace detail. He always told her how it brought out the color in her eyes.

She fluffed her hair and swiped on some fresh lipstick before her bare feet tiptoed downstairs.

She quietly opened the French doors to the office and approached Henry from behind, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, her fingers loosening with his tie. Her warm breath tickled his neck and ear as she whispered. "Come upstairs….."

Her lips planted wet kisses to his neck and jaw, leaving lipstick marks in their wake as she branded him hers.

He sighed and tossed his glasses on the desk, covering her hand with his, unable to fight against her soft touch. She stepped around and sat on his lap, closing his laptop on the way. "It will be here in the morning, when you have fresh eyes." She whispered again, her blue eyes sparkling as she nuzzled their noses together.

His lips smiled gently as he recognized her efforts to take the day away and found himself giving into her. She returned his smile and brushed her lips against his, slowly running her tongue along the seam of his lips, demanding entrance. His hands caressed her trim hips as he felt her though the silky material as his lips parted slightly to allow in her tongue.

They kissed slowly for a few moments as her fingers expertly unbuttoned his shirt and her hands slipped inside the opening, her warm fingers playing with his small amount of chest hair.

She broke the kiss and moved her lips down his neck, leaving a trail of lipstick across his skin. His head tilted back allowing her access. Next she slipped off his lap, planting kisses down his chest, leaving a lipstick circle in the shape of her mouth around each nipple.

Her slim body easily to the floor, kneeling before him beneath his desk as she moved lower. Her hands pushed his legs apart and her fingers went to work on his belt buckle and pants. Henry shifted, his hands dropping to her shoulder. "Babe…" he urged her up.

"Let me do this for you Henry." Her piercing blue eyes gazed up at him from the floor.

"The kids…."

"They're asleep." She whispered as she pulled his hardened length from his pants, her nails gently scrapping the underside as she stroked him.

He could no longer argue.

"You're stressed baby, just relax." She encouraged and he settled back in the chair. The sight of her in his favorite slip, crouching between his legs peering up at him with a seductive glare was more than he could take.

A devilish smile appeared on her lips. "That's it….." she winked before taking him fully in her mouth. He bucked into her unconsciously and she moaned in appreciation of the affect she had on him. The vibrations of her moan caused him to buck again.

Her hands reached up and pressed his hips, settling him back down as she began to slide him in and out of her mouth. He looked down at her and watched his dick go in and out of her warm mouth. Her lips were stretched to the limit as she sucked and slid down his length. It was an amazing sight. Traces of lipstick remained from her marking him.

After pumping him with her mouth a few times she pulled back and focused on his head. She swirled her tongue around it, tasting the pre-cum from him before sucking harder. Her right hand moved to squeeze the rest of his length, timing each squeeze with the movements of her tongue. She alternated between swirling her tongue and sucking him, using her teeth strategically to drive him wild.

He couldn't stay still. His hands tangled into her hair, holding her head in place as he closed his eyes and bucked again as she quickened her ministrations. "Baby….I'm…"

"Come for me Henry." She said, releasing him momentarily and taking him back in her mouth. Knowing he was close, she closed her lips around his head again, sliding her tongue with a little pressure on his secret spot, her hand holding his length. He sucked in a breath as he swelled and exploded in her mouth, trying to keep his sounds quiet.

She milked him as he settled, getting all she could from him before tucking him back in his pants and sliding on his lap.

She again nuzzled her nose against his, her lips parted and waiting to be met in a kiss. He nuzzled her back and kissed her softly, thanking her. He tasted himself on her lips, it was enough to re-ignite him once more and he kissed her deeper.

Moaning in the kiss she fingered his hair and pulled back. "Come to bed now…" she whispered, her blue eyes sad, pleading.

He swallowed and nodded pushing her from his lap and allowing her to lead him upstairs. She reached for his hand and turned over her shoulder smiling gently at him. He squeezed her hand tight as he followed, assuring her he wouldn't retreat to the office again.

***Come To Bed****

Once they reached the bedroom Henry shed his clothing and climbed into bed beside her. She curled into his embrace and they found themselves kissing again. They were both exhausted and their kisses proved it, lips barley touching.

"Henry…" she breathed, looking up at him her eyes glittered with concern. "I know work is tough. But you have to turn it off when you come back home."

He looked at her. His eyes showed frustration. He his temper was all over and he was tempted to argue but he couldn't.

"Baby, I know. I've been doing this along time. But you have to find a way. I don't want it eating you up inside anymore."

"Elizabeth."

"Henry it is. I know you are still not 100% over Dmitri and you're jumping right back in. I understand you need to fight back against those people who hurt us. But I almost lost you, once to the DIA and once in a terrorist attack. I literally can't handle it anymore. You need to slow down."

"Baby, I need to…." He let out a breath, looking at her as she lay beside him.

"Babe, I know you felt this way when I went to Iran. When I almost went to Baghdad. You know it hurts. Please…." She begged, her eyes brimming with tears. "I'm so worried Henry…you know what this did to me with Baghdad. I can't stand to see it happen to you...please let me help…please talk to me…."

Henry never could stand to see his wife cry. He pulled her into his arms and held her. "I'm sorry sweetheart." It was all he could say. She was right. Just the word Iran and Baghdad sent him spiraling. He _did_ know what it was like to almost lose her. And it was the most exquisite pain he had ever felt. Now she was feeling that same exquisite pain and it was entirely his fault.

He didn't listen when she warned him about getting in to deep. He didn't ask her before he ran into bombed building. He didn't listen to her fears when he told her he wanted to re-join DIA. He didn't listen to her advice that he needed time to process. He just jumped right in and hurt her every step of the way.

When she stopped crying he pulled back to wipe her tears. "You're right. I have to learn to turn it off before I come back here."

He wasn't sure how he would be able to do that. But he had to try. For her. And for himself.


End file.
